


Nothing wrong with teasing

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Kink, Master Liam, Master/Slave, Mentions of niam lilo and lirry, Nipples, Sex, Sexual Content, Slave Sophia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia's in the mood for teasing her master Liam and she knows the perfect way of doing it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing wrong with teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Some dirty sophiam for everyone ;) enjoy x

When Sophia had woken up one morning in her room, she was in the mood for teasing her master Liam. Although she was a well behaved and obedient slave, she saw no harm in being a little tease and making her beloved master all hot and bothered. She knew Liam loved it when any of the slaves teased their master. Wether it was Louis with his arse to die for, Niall's pale body going red during sex or when Harry calls Liam daddy, Liam would secretly love it and want to have the slave at that moment.

So when she got up to get changed today, she knew the first thing that would make her master turned on was no bra under her top. Sophia had spent many nights with her master playing with her delicate nipples, it was one of his favourite parts of her body. So while she looked through her wardrobe and found a navy blue top, she decided not to wear a bra underneath, she check herself in the mirror, she her nipples coming trough the thin top. The slave couldn't help but smirk a little, thinking of the day ahead. With the top and some very skinny leggings, she could have her master putty in her hand. Sophia put the leggings on and made sure she looked presentable. After taking one more look, she left her room and went to the dining room for breakfast.

Luckily, Sophia was the first at the dining room. Liam had spent the night with Harry so he was properly waking up the other slaves. She sat down at her usual place, waiting and hoping Liam came first so she could surprise him. Eventually, Liam came into the dining room, he was dressed casual as he was staying home today to do work. He gave a small smile at his only female slave, but it dropped when he saw what she wearing.

He noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra as he could visibly see her nipples. He couldn't help but get turned a little at this time in the morning. "Good morning master." Sophia said as she went up to Liam and gave him a very sensual kiss. Liam could feel his slave was controlling the kiss, which she hadn't done before. "How are you this morning?" Sophia asked as she broke the kiss. "I'm good princess, thank you."

Sophia smiled as she took Liam's hand and took them to the table. While Liam sat down at his usual spot, Sophia straight away sat on his lap, staring seductivley into his eyes. "You seem to be in a good mood today Sophia." Liam said, making the girl smirk at what she was going to say. "Well, when you have a fit master like you, there's a good reasons to be in a good mood." She kissed her master one more time and stood up to sit back at her seat, leaving her master turned on and a little flustered.

A few minutes later, the boys came into the dining room, greeting their master and Sophia as they all sat down. Their food came in and they all started to eat. Liam tried not to stare at Sophia's nipples behind her top. He distracted himself by talking to his boys, having a little conversation with each of them and informing them that he had to do so e work in his home office today and he also had a client coming over for a little meeting.

All the the slaves just agreed as each of them told their master what they would be doing that day. Sophia had said she would be tidying up the gardens as it was a nice day. Liam just nodded as he attempted to stop looking at her nipples again. When the master and slaves had finished their breakfast, each of them gave Liam a kiss goodbye as they went of for their activities. Sophia was last and she gave Liam a very sensual kiss. "I'm gonna miss you master." She whispered seductivley as she went out of the room and made sure she swayed her hips side to side when She was going, knowing her master was watching. 

"So what did do then?" Liam asked in a stressed out voice. He was currently on the phone with Andy in his office where he had been working for over an hour peacefully until he got the call. Nick, one of his most annoying staff and all around arsehole was being a pain again. "Well," Andy started over the phone. "Julie was having a small break because her back had been hurting so she was away from her computer. Then nick went over and demanded to tell her what she was doing not doing. She tried to explain but he wouldn't listen and he told her she was fired and to pack her things up. Luckily I got there to stop her before she left."

Liam just sighed in annoyance as once again, Nick acted like he owned the place. Since being employed for Liam as his advisors said he would be a 'great' asset, he's been nothing but trouble through out his employment. "Andy, why can't I just fire the bastard? It would make all our lives a lot easier." Liam said as he looked the window. The view was off the large gardens and it looked lovely today as the sun shined.

Liam suddenly noticed Sophia was at the rose bushes, tidying them all up and making sure they were presentable. But Liam noticed that she wasn't as attentive as she usually would be when the girl was gardening. She seemed to be swaying her arse and acting like she was showing off her body. Liam was getting turned on again as Andy was still talking on the phone.

"Liam, you know we can't fire him for no reason, he could take us to a tribunal and we can lose a load of money." Liam wasn't really listening as he was too busy admiring his only female slave. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of her naked and on his bed. "Liam?" Andy said as he didn't get a response. "Yeah sorry." Liam said quickly as he realised that he was still on the phone. "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine, just got distracted." 

"So what do you want me to do with Nick?" Andy asked. "Just get an eye out on him, I'll talk to him when I'm next in." Andy agreed and the two chatted for a bit before they both finished the call. Liam looked out of the window again as he saw Sophia walking to the garden shed. She noticed that Liam was watching her and she gave him a sexy wink before she went into the shed. Liam sighed trying to think, one day, one of his slaves is gonna make him have a fucking heart attack.

Liam's client, Mr Kensington arrived around one in the afternoon. He was an older man who ran a successful communications company and was about to sell it to Liam. Liam welcomed him at the front door and took him straight to his office, where he was concentrated on getting this company and to make a lot of money today. Little did he know, Sophia was still in the mood for teasing her master.

Sophia was currently walking to the kitchens, a little bored and decided she would talk to Caroline, the head chef for a while. She was still not wearing any bra under her top and could feel the breeze as she went to the kitchen, making the nipples go hard. Sophia saw Caroline preparing a tray of tea when she entered the kitchen, the chef looked deep in thought as she made sure the tray was presentable.

"Hello Caroline." Sophia said, making the chef look up. "Oh hello Sophia." Caroline replied. "How are you today?" "I'm good, what are you up to?" "Just preparing your master's tea, he has his client in his office and I need to send it up in a minute." Sophia couldn't help but smirk, she thought this would be a perfect chance to tease her master more, and it's better that a client will be there to watch it. "I'll take it up for you Caroline, I know you've properly got a lot to do." Caroline smiled at the slave. "Thank you Sophia, I appreciate it." The chef finished and handed the tray to Sophia as the slave left the kitchen with the smirk still on her face.

"So how have your sales been the past five years?" Liam asked Mr Kensington as the two were still discussing the sale in Liam's office. "Well not good if I'm being honest. Since the recession, we've been struggling to hit our targets and getting new customers." Liam just nodded, he knew from his many years of experience was that companies what were in trouble or were on the verge of closing where the best to buy because the owners were desperate to sell. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Liam knew it would be Caroline with the tea. "Come in." He called, the door opened showing Sophia with a tray of tea. "Good afternoon Master." She said politely going to her master's desk, smiling a little as he noticed he was staring at her nipples. "Here's your tea from Caroline." She placed the tray down on the desk, smiling at Liam. "Erm, thank you Sophia." Liam said, he suddenly was shocked when Sophia gave him a kiss on the cheek, letting go and smiling as she left the room, swaying her hips a little.

Liam felt a little flustered as he noticed Mr Kensington was watching the girl go. "My Liam, who is that?" He asked, earning a jealous glare from Liam. "That's my slave." He replied. "Well Liam, I have no idea how you can do any work around here with a girl like that." Liam didn't reply, wanting to change the conversation. "Anyway, so what do you think of our agreement?" "I think after I see a few more papers we can agree on a sale." Liam smiled as he shook Mr Kensington's hand. "Thank you very much Mr Kensington, I promise you this will be the best for your company." "Oh I know it will." Liam couldn't help but still think of Sophia, he definitely needed her tonight.

After she left the office, Sophia went to the library to read for a bit. She saw Niall there, deep in a book and barley noticed she came in. The two had a little chat for a while as Niall noticed Sophia had been teasing master all day. "Why not? It's not as if he will punish me. Plus he loves getting teased by us." Sophia said as Niall just smiled as he knew she was right. "Yeah so you just walked in and gave master a kiss in front of his client?" Sophia nodded. "Yeah and the client watched me as I left that'll get him jealous." Niall just laughed. "He'll definitely want to sleep with you tonight." Sophia just nodded, hoping Niall was right.

Later that evening, the master and slaves were at down in the dining room, having dinner. Liam couldn't stop looking at Sophia, she looked even more attractive then earlier, he knew he wanted the girl tonight and he knew the boys know who would be as well. After dinner, Liam told the boys he was going to have an early night as he was 'tired', when in fact, all he wanted was to ravish his Sophia. After saying goodnight to Louis, Niall and Harry, he went to Sophia's room to see the girl reading a book. She stood up when she saw her master enter. "Hello master." She said as he suddenly grabbed her and gave her a very passionate kiss. "Follow me." Liam simply said taking the girl to his room.

Liam couldn't remember the last time he was so eager to have one of his slave, maybe last week but he couldn't remember. He was just so desperate for Sophia after all her teasing, he couldn't wait. The two eventually got to Liam's room, which Liam straight away pushed Sophia to the wall and gave her another passionate kiss. He kissed her harshly as if he wouldn't see her again and he held her body close. 

"Princess," Liam said between kisses. "You've been teasing me all day." "What do you mean master? I've done nothing." Sophia replied innocently, teasing the man again. Liam just smiled and grabbed her arse. "Really baby? You've been going around all day showing them beautiful nipples through that top. You've been swaying that arse all day and when my guest was here, you were being flirty, he was watching you when he left, I didn't like it."

Liam placed his hand in Sophia's leggings feeling her extremely wet pussy, making the girl moan. "God my slutty little girl, you're so wet. Do you like dirty old men fawning over you, because I don't." Sophia didn't respond, to caught up in the moment. She almost didn't realise that Liam was picking her up and taking her to the bed. He laid her down softly and kissed her again, making her mind go mush.

"You've been teasing me all day, I think it's my turn to tease you. Take you clothes off." Sophia obeyed as Liam went to his drawer to get a blindfold and soft silk. When he looked back, he saw Sophia kneeling on the bed, fully naked and waiting like the obedient slave she was. Liam went up to her and gave her a kiss for being a good girl. "Lie back on the bed baby girl." Liam said Sophia laid down. Liam placed the blindfold around her eyes, making her go into darkness. He then tied her hands to the bed board, making sure she was tied up good. She moved her hands a little, feeling the strain of the silk.

Liam just admired his girl for a few minutes, her naked body was beautiful laying there as she moved around a bit. Liam couldn't resist and kissed the girl on the lips. He then went down to her neck, nipping the skin until there was a love bite showing. He then went down to her breasts, her nipples were hard from the cold. He started sucking on one while playing with the other.

Sophia whimpered as she moved a little. "No moving princess." Liam said sternly as he continued plying with her nipples. Sophia stayed still but wanted to cum so bad, her master was teasing her so much. But she knew she couldn't cum without permission, it was an important rule in the house. Suddenly Liam went lower her body kissing her navel then went to her pussy. He straight away started eating her out, feeling her sweet juices.

Sophia moaned out loud a Liam started licking at a fast pace. It felt so good as she gripped the ties that bind her. Eventually Liam stopped as he wanted to be inside her. He lined his dick against her pussy, teasing her a little before he went straight in. Sophia screamed in pleasure at the sudden feel. "Master." She groaned as he went faster. Liam felt so close already and he didn't know if he would last to long. He thrusted faster as he could still here Sophia moaning even though she still couldn't see him. After only a few minutes, Sophia felt close. "Master, can I cum?" She asked. "Yeah, cum baby girl." Liam said as he felt himself getting close. The slave screamed as he orgasmed as her master came inside of her.

When Liam came down from his high, he laid his body on Sophia, who was still tied to the bed. He untied her hands and lifted of the blindfold, showing her half closed eyes. Liam smiled at his only girl and have her a kiss. "That was amazing baby." He whispered as he gave her a kiss. Liam and Sophia laid down hugging each other's body, enjoying the blissful moment.

"Baby?" Liam said, making Sophia look up. "Can I ask why you were teasing me all day?" Sophia just smiled a little. "What's wrong with a little teasing master? I felt in the mood and I like to show your guests who I belong to." Liam just smiled at his girl and gave her another kiss. "That's right baby girl. And no there isn't nothing wrong with teasing." 

The two were quiet for a few more minutes until Sophia feel asleep next  
to her master. Liam watched his beloved slave for a while, happy that he had this amazing girl in his life. It was times like these when he was appreciating his beloved slaves and how much he meant to him and how he couldn't be without any of them. He fell asleep not long after his Sophia, feeling quite content.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn't want to tease Liam haha hope you all enjoyed


End file.
